


Efêmera

by HunterPriRosen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, Borboleta, Conto, Floresta, Gen, metafora
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPriRosen/pseuds/HunterPriRosen
Summary: A vida é efêmera como uma borboleta. E essa é a história de uma delas descobrindo a vida.
Kudos: 1





	Efêmera

> "A morte chega rápido, pois breve é toda vida."
> 
> **Fernando Pessoa**

Tudo começou com um pontinho despretensioso dentre centenas de outros no meio da floresta tropical. De repente, a vida eclodiu junto ao orvalho, e ela era alguém na imensidão verde. Alguém pequenina, criatura muito frágil, mas repleta de instintos e muita curiosidade. Alguém que, enquanto explorava aquele berço de tronco, galhos e folhas, deu-se ao luxo de sonhar com o mundo fora dele.

Como a maioria das crianças, aquela minúscula criatura também se arrastava por toda a parte e ficava maravilhada com as coisas mais simples que descobria a cada dia. O vento que balançava as folhas, o sabor destas, a textura firme da árvore sob seu corpo rastejante, as gotas de chuva que escorriam, tudo era fascinante e grande novidade.

Também como toda criança que crescia, ela pescava histórias interessantes no ar e depois ficava remoendo em seu pequeno universo da fantasia. Foi assim que a lagarta ouviu falar da belíssima cachoeira pela primeira vez. E, desde então, decidiu que iria conhecer aquele lugar um dia.

Segundo as borboletas que sempre voavam por ali, a cachoeira ficava muito, muito distante. Seria perigoso e provavelmente impossível rastejar até lá, pois a lagarta ficaria exposta demais aos predadores. Entretanto, quando tivesse suas asas, poderia vencer boas distâncias e, com a atenção redobrada, desviar dos perigos que surgissem pelo caminho.

Por isso, à medida em que ia crescendo, a lagarta sonhava em crescer ainda mais. Pois crescer significava liberdade. E liberdade significava ir mais longe para ver o mundo além daquele onde vivia. Ser livre era o caminho para realizar o seu sonho de encontrar a magnífica cachoeira!

Para crescer bem e voar rumo ao desconhecido, alimentou-se direitinho com uma variedade saborosa de folhas e flores. Obedecendo aos preceitos sussurrados pela Mãe Natureza, acumulou energia, escondeu-se de inimigos e se preparou para a vida adulta da melhor maneira que conseguiu ao construir uma base sólida ao seu redor. Então, veio a reclusão dentro do casulo mágico.

O tempo passou. Depressa como a vida costuma passar. E numa manhã ensolarada como tantas outras, a metamorfose aconteceu.

A lagarta costumava se sentir pequena em relação ao mundo antes da crisálida. Agora que havia chegado à fase adulta de fato, transformando-se numa exuberante borboleta e alçado o primeiro voo, sentia-se ainda mais.

Por um momento, quis voltar às pressas para o conforto do casulo. O mundo visto da copa das árvores, apesar de lindo, era muito assustador e ela se sentia insignificante. Porém, o momento de choque durou pouco. E uma vez que a jovem borboleta se acalmou, pôde lembrar do motivo pelo qual ansiava tanto por ser adulta. Agora poderia perseguir o seu sonho. Agora poderia voar até ele.

O problema é que quando alguém nasce, nascem também as expectativas ao seu redor. Expectativas que aumentam cada vez mais, conforme a fase adulta se aproxima. E com a lagarta não foi diferente. Desde pequenina, ouviu da Mãe Natureza que ela tinha um papel a perseguir, um objetivo para o qual fora feita, um caminho que deveria trilhar antes que a chama da vida se apagasse.

Assim, a jovem e sonhadora borboleta viu-se presa num infausto conflito. Ser aquilo que esperavam dela, voar em busca de um parceiro com quem acasalar e aceitar que só possuía uma função no mundo? Ou voar mais alto, em busca de si mesma, perseguindo o que mais desejava para a sua breve vida?

Esse era o ponto. A vida era efêmera. A borboleta sentia, através de seus instintos primitivos, que havia um relógio tiquetaqueando por perto. E quando a última badalada soasse, não haveria espaço para arrependimentos.

A vida também era única. Só havia uma chance para vivê-la, uma chance para buscar a felicidade antes que as luzes se apagassem, uma única e preciosa oportunidade de trilhar o próprio futuro com os próprios passos. Ou, no caso da borboleta, com suas asas coloridas.

Ela não precisou pensar muito, afinal. No fundo, sempre soube o que queria.

Determinada, encheu-se de coragem e agarrou a chance. Porque se havia uma obrigação que realmente importava era escrever o seu destino como assim o desejava.

Prometeu a si mesma aproveitar cada minuto precioso que tivesse pela frente e viver da melhor maneira possível cada um de seus dias.

De peito aberto e asas também, a borboleta deu as costas para as expectativas postas nela enquanto crescia e ascendeu livre rumo às expectativas que desenhava em seu coração.

Voou alto entre as árvores e rasante entre as flores que margeavam pelo chão. Provou do néctar daquelas que achou mais belas e se aqueceu com a luz poderosa do astro rei que jogava lindos raios pela floresta. Bebericou de poças d’água, do orvalho também e arriscou um ou outro pouso no lombo de animais fascinantes que conheceu pelo caminho.

Ao enfim alcançar a sonhada cachoeira, dias depois, pouco importou que seus olhos não fossem capazes de captar todos os detalhes que olhos de outras espécies poderiam enxergar. O lugar era simplesmente lindo, de qualquer jeito e mais do que ela havia imaginado. Naquele momento, a borboleta soube que a jornada valeu a pena.

Maravilhada pelo frescor cristalino da paisagem, pousou numa rocha junto à margem e olhou para o alto. Para as imponentes cascatas que caíam infinitamente, parecendo nunca se cansarem. E foi ao fazer isso que ela avistou as montanhas e sentiu uma comichão irresistível. Queria mais daquela aventura chamada vida. Queria voar ainda mais alto.

Sem pestanejar, a destemida borboleta foi em busca do novo sonho e de mais felicidade. Logo, estava provando mais flores pelo caminho, pousando em mais lombos e bebericando mais orvalho. Sentiu o sol em toda a sua magnitude lhe dando mais impulso e seguiu sempre adiante.

No entanto, o caminho mostrou-se mais tortuoso dessa vez. Ela teve que ser mais cautelosa e desviar de mais predadores enquanto trilhava seu destino. Ainda assim, a borboleta não desistiu e a recompensa enfim veio.

Lá de cima, do topo das montanhas, pôde ver o mundo inteiro. Lá de cima, ela pôde senti-lo por inteiro também, mesmo que fosse incapaz de defini-lo com a justiça que merecia. Imenso não chegava perto. Belo, certamente um eufemismo. Ela apenas o sentia, por toda a parte e dentro de si mesma. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Maravilhosa também era a maneira como o mundo olhava de volta para a borboleta. Parecia chamá-la para novas aventuras. Um convite para mais sonhos e realizações que a atingiu em cheio.

Ela decidiu que iria, claro. Porém, antes queria contemplar toda a vastidão dali de cima e saborear o momento de alegria mais um pouco.

Por toda a parte, o relógio do tempo continuava tiquetaqueando implacável. E a cada nova badalada, a borboleta reforçava a promessa de ser feliz.

Foi pensando nisso que ela logo absorveu mais calor do Sol, esticou o corpo com elegância, bateu as asas coloridas e voou alto mais uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot participante do desafio de novembro do perfil @DesafiosFanfics (Spirit), cujo tema é: Frases.
> 
> Era para se inspirar em duas frases, uma obrigatória e outra dentre 5 opções dadas pelas regras.
> 
> A frase obrigatória é: "Você só vive uma vez, é sua obrigação aproveitar a vida da melhor forma possível."
> 
> E escolhi esta: "Tão fácil sentir, mas difícil definir."


End file.
